Siempre
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Serie de tres drabbles que relatan la juventud de Touya y Yuki del reino de Clow, y cómo sus sentimientos se van desarrollando.
1. Drabble 1: Fallo

Este fanfic consistirá en una serie de tres drabbles contando algunas escenas que inventé de la juventud de estos dos sobre cómo los sentimientos de Touya se desarrollan por su amigo. Espero le agrade y sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos. Actualmente me encuentro trabajando en un historia más larga, pero antes quise subir esto.

**Siempre****.**

**Drabble 1****: **_Fallo._

_Por: **Time traveler, Joe.**_

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a las CLAMP. Hago esto sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**--**

El día y la hora se acercaban y mientras tú entrenabas para convertirte en Sabio Supremo, yo comenzaba a entender los tediosos asuntos administrativos de mi padre.

"_Algún día te convertirás en rey y tienes que estar enterado_ —me decía él.

Eran días bastante concurridos y ambos nos encontrábamos ocupados, pero por fin pudimos vernos, luego de varias semanas y tú te encontrabas tan nervioso como jamás te he visto.

_"¿Y si algo me pasa en esa prueba, Touya? Dicen que hay magos en entrenamiento que han muerto en ella_".

"_Nada te pasará, Yuki_ ­—te dije seguro de lo que decía.

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?_".

"_Porque yo siempre estaré ahí. Siempre te protegeré_ —fueron mis últimas palabras, y con ellas tú me sonreíste y te tranquilizaste.

La prueba llegó y tú te adentraste en ese lugar oscuro para tratar de superarla, pero algo salió mal. Yo tenía ese mal presentimiento y aun así te dejé ir, aun después de haberte dicho que te protegería.

"_Príncipe Touya, príncipe Touya_ —uno de los subordinados llegó corriendo ante mí, con una expresión de terror en el rostro—. _Le pasó algo al hechicero Yukito en la prueba y no ha dejado de pronunciar su nombre, quiere verlo. Los sanadores están tratando de curarlo._"

Dije que siempre te protegería, Yuki, y fallé a mi promesa. Te fallé a _ti_.

**Drabble 1: Fin****.**


	2. Drabble 2: Roce

**Siempre.**

**Drabble 2: **_Roce._

_Por: **Time traveler, Joe.**_

**--**

Rápidamente corrí hacia donde te encontrabas y tuve que esperar algunas horas para que los sanadores terminaran de curarte, para poder verte. Entré en la habitación cuando pude y te encontré ahí, pasivo, frágil, taciturno.

Me lamenté una y mil veces por faltar a mi promesa y rápidamente busqué tu mano, como un sediento buscando agua. La estreché entre mis manos y abriste los ojos con lentitud.

_"No quise despertarte, Yu-_

"_Tou-Touya ­_—te adelantaste a mis palabras—. _¡Touya!_"

Intentaste incorporarte con un solo movimiento, pero no pudiste y te recosté sobre mis muslos. Te volviste a quedar dormido mientras mis ojos destilaban unas cuantas lágrimas. Te fallé, y por poco estuviste a punto de morir. Me imaginé qué habría sido de mi vida si te hubiera perdido. Intenté expulsar eso pensamientos de mi mente y las horas pasaron, hasta caer el anochecer.

Abriste los ojos y me sonreíste débilmente, diciéndome que no debía preocuparme, que ya te sentías mejor.

Nuevamente caíste dormido cerca de la medianoche y antes de despedirme posé mis labios sobre tu frente.

"_La próxima vez no dejaré que nada te pase. Mi Yuki"._

**Drabble 2: Fin.**


	3. Drabble 3: Hoy y mañana

**Siempre.**

**Drabble 3:** _Hoy y mañana._

_Por: **Time traveler, Joe.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Los años pasaron y mi sentimiento se desarrolló aun más por ti. A través del tiempo seguimos siendo los mejores amigos del mundo, pero eso mismo me hacía entristecerme de vez en cuando, por no tenerte, por no pertenecer a ti.

Tras la muerte de mi padre me convertí en el nuevo rey de la tierra de Clow y tú estuviste siempre ahí, como el Sabio Mayor, aun cuando Sakura se marchó. Hoy te he confesado que te quiero y que no puedo vivir sin ti, y los besos y los abrazos nos han traído a algo más: Hemos hecho el amor. Una vez más tu cuerpo desnudo yace a mi lado mientras duermes profundamente, y yo, yo me encuentro contemplándote, como lo hago siempre que duermes.

Te sobresaltas y despiertas bruscamente conservando una mueca de espanto en el rostro.

—_Soñaba que moría, su Majestad _—me dices en el tono cordial de siempre, yo intento aguantarlo, pero no lo logro y comienzo a reír a carcajadas. Me preguntas la razón e intento calmarme para explicarte.

—_Ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre. Me entregué a ti y aun así sigues llamándome "su Majestad" ­_—ríes por lo bajo y me observas con esos ojos enormes, mientras yo cambio mi mueca por una de seriedad—. _Además no morirás porque mi promesa sigue en pie. Yo te protegeré, siempre._

—_¿Siempre? _—repites inquisitivo y yo te doy un beso en esos labios pálidos como afirmación.

Te protegeré hasta que mi existencia se termine.

**Fin.**


End file.
